


Interrupções

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Jounouchi estava acostumado com muitas coisas em seu relacionamento com Kaiba, só não estava acostumado com as interrupções que por diversas vezes apareciam nos momentos mais inapropriados.





	Interrupções

Jounouchi estava acostumado com muitas coisas.

Ele estava acostumado com a extensão de Kaiba dentro dele atingindo o lugar que fazia suas costas arquearem-se num ângulo de 130 graus.

Ele estava acostumado com a maciez da seda da roupa de cama que acolhia suas costas — ás vezes seu peito e ás vezes seu rosto, seus cotovelos e seus joelhos.

Ele estava acostumado com o lustre cristalino no teto do quarto cuja luz incandescente quase o cegava cada vez que ele abria os olhos para encontrar as íris azuis de Kaiba. Também estava acostumado com o carpete azul-marinho, com as paredes brancas como a neve e com a madeira da cabeceira da cama que ás vezes ele segurava com tanta força — onde também, ás vezes, seus pulsos eram algemados com tanta delicadeza.

Ele estava acostumado com as mãos de Kaiba em seus cabelos loiros, ás vezes acariciando-os, ás vezes puxando-os. Estava acostumado com elas passeando pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu peito — ás vezes pelas suas costas. Estava acostumado com elas segurando seus ombros e seus quadris fazendo com que as investidas de Kaiba fossem o mais fundo possível dentro dele. Também estava acostumado com aquelas mãos em volta do seu pênis ereto, sempre fazendo-o sentir o máximo de prazer, esgotando-o de suas forças, entrelaçadas a ele até que não tivesse mais nada a ser extraído.

Ele estava acostumado com a língua de Kaiba quase dentro de sua garganta, nos lóbulos de suas orelhas, em seus mamilos eriçados…  _em todo lugar.  
_

Ele estava acostumado com os sons que Kaiba fazia misturando-se com os dele, era impagável ver alguém tão controlado se perder no erotismo. Tal coisa fazia até os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se.

Jounouchi só não estava acostumado com as  _interrupções._

Kaiba era um homem ocupado, muitas pessoas além de Jounouchi procuravam por ele ao longo do dia. Seus funcionários da empresa, executivos, patrocinadores, seu irmão mais novo. Jounouchi não se importava, era compreensível, isto é, a não ser que todas essas pessoas resolvessem contatar seu amante nas horas mais inapropriadas.

Uma chamada telefônica, algumas batidas na porta do quarto — essas coisas sempre terminavam deixando Jounouchi insatisfeito, sozinho com sua mão, seus dedos e sua imaginação que ele usava para fingir que Kaiba ainda estava ali.

Não era a mesma coisa, jamais seria e ele sabia que nunca se acostumaria com isso.

 _“Eu volto logo”,_ Kaiba nunca voltava.

 _“Não vai demorar”,_  sempre demorava.

 _“Continuamos com isso depois, a noite inteira”,_ as únicas noites inteiras eram as que Kaiba passava no escritório.

E as outras únicas noites inteiras eram as que Jounouchi passava se masturbando até cair num profundo estado de exaustão, adormecendo em seu próprio suor.

Naquelas noites — quando os dois estavam separados — não existiam interrupções. Kaiba não chegava no meio da madrugada interrompendo Jounouchi em seu momento de autoprazer e Jounouchi não aparecia sem avisar no escritório de Kaiba interrompendo seus afazeres. Não era por falta de vontade, pelo contrário, ambos desejavam render-se um ao outro daquela maneira, abandonar qualquer inibição frívola e literalmente cair de boca no corpo um do outro.

Mas não o faziam, tinham responsabilidades a cumprir.

Ainda assim Jounouchi não podia deixar de odiar aquelas pequenas interrupções. Elas eram injustas, eram frustrantes, eram cruéis.


End file.
